La sala de los menesteres
by Asteria Greengrass
Summary: Una noche inolvidable en la sala de los menesteres para Asteria y Draco. (Lo subo de nuevo algo más pulido)


La sala de los menesteres.

Era un sábado por la noche y Draco se encontraba en la Sala Común de Slytherin con sus dos amigotes.

Mientras hablaban, Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass salían del dormitorio de las chicas. Draco volteó a verlas y ellas le sonrieron, sin embargo él miró más allá. Detrás de las chicas, venía Asteria Greengras, la hermana menor de Daphne. Draco sonrió con malicia, mirando a la niña, quien no se veía tan niña a sus catorce años.

Asteria llevaba una túnica corta en color turquesa, que dejaba ver sus delgadas y finas piernas. Draco la siguió con la mirada, ignorando a las dos chicas mayores, que hicieron malas caras porque Malfoy no les puso atención. Luego se salieron de la Sala Común de Slytherin, mientras que Asteria se fue a sentar en uno de los sofás, frente a Draco.

Malfoy se levantó y se sentó a su lado, indicándoles a sus dos amigos que se fueran de ahí y ellos obedecieron al instante. Los dos Slytherin se quedaron solos en la oscuridad de la sala común. Ella le sonrió tímidamente, no era secreto que estaba loca por él. Él le regresó la sonrisa, pero más picara, tampoco era secreto la fama que tenía el príncipe de Slytherin.

"¿Así qué ya terminaste con Harper, Greengrass?" preguntó Draco, deslizando su mano por las piernas de la chica, quien no se negó a la caricia.

"Pues si, él no era el chico que yo quería" contestó Asteria.

"¿Y que clase de chico quieres?" preguntó Malfoy, pegándose más a ella.

"Un chico como tú" confesó Greengrass, dejándose hacer.

"¿Quieres pasar una noche conmigo, Greengrass?" propuso Draco, hablándole al oído.

"¿Hablas en serio, Malfoy?"dijo la castaña, abriendo mucho sus ojos verdes.

"Más en serio que nunca" contestó él.

"Contigo hasta donde sea" aceptó ella sonriendo.

"Entonces vamos" dijo Malfoy, tomando a la niña de la mano para llevársela de ahí.

Salieron de la Sala Común de Slytherin y se dirigieron al séptimo piso. Se pararon frente a una sólida pared de piedra, que enfrente tenía un cuadro en el que un mago intentaba enseñar Balett a dos Trolls. Asteria miró confundida la pared, pero Draco sabía que hacer.

Él cerró los ojos como cuando iba a buscar el armario evanescente y caminó frente a la pared, centrando sus pensamientos en lo que deseaba. Aunque en esa ocasión no quería un armario, si no un lugar más cómodo para pasar el rato.

No pasó mucho para que una puerta grande apareciera donde, anteriormente, estaba el tramo de sólida pared.

Asteria miró asombrada aquello y se abrazó a Draco, que sonrió con arrogancia. Él abrió la puerta y ambos entraron a la habitación.

Era un lugar grande y amplio. Había una cama enorme en el centro, con sabanas verdes y negras, muy al estilo de las camas de los dormitorios de Slytherin. Todo estaba iluminado por velas verdes y blancas, provocando un ambiente muy intimo.

"No conocía este lugar" dijo Asteria, mirando muy asombrada el lugar.

Draco solo sonrió y, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, llevó a Asteria directo a la cama. Él no se andaba con rodeos ni juegos y lo que quería en esos momentos era desahogar su estrés con esa niña.

Malfoy se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla con pasión. Asteria le correspondió y se dejó llevar. Así estuvieron besándose por largo rato, mientras la temperatura subía entre los dos. Se tocaban con pasión, por sobre la ropa. Draco podía sentir sus curvas y se concentraba en apretar los pequeños y redondos senos de Asteria, mientras ella frotaba la entrepierna del chico, que ya estaba muy excitado.

"Ya no te puedes retractar, Asteria" le dijo Draco a Asteria, con la voz muy ronca.

"Ni loca desaprovecharía una oportunidad así" contestó Greengrass.

Draco, sin dudarlo un segundo, le sacó la túnica a Asteria, dejándola solo en su ropa interior, que era color rosa. Él la observó con hambre, saboreando de antemano lo que iba a ser suyo. Comenzó a besarla, dejando caminos de saliva por todo el pálido cuerpo de la chica. Asteria suspiraba y acariciaba a Draco como podía, retorciéndose en la cama de placer.

Malfoy, cansado de jugar, se quitó su ropa, completamente, y le quitó la ropa interior a Asteria. Observó sus pequeños pechos y sus sonrosados pezones duros, los cuales comenzó a morder con hambre. Como un bebé hambriento, se dio gusto con lamer y chupar los pezones de Asteria.

"Ahhh...Maahlfoy"" gemía Greengrass, con sus manos enredadas en el cabello rubio.

Draco sonrió, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo con la boca, bajó una de sus manos y la metió entre sus piernas. Comenzó a acariciar los labios vaginales de la chica y luego los separó para buscar su clítoris y frotarlo, proporcionándole a ella un enorme placer.

Los gemidos de Asteria se convirtieron en gritos, que excitaban más a Draco. Ella gemía con tanta fuerza que podría haberse escuchado por todo el castillo. Malfoy, que ya no se podía contener más, introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro del húmedo sexo de la niña.

"No sabes las ganas que tenía de esto" confesó Draco, para luego darle un beso salvaje, sin dejar de preparar a Asteria con sus dedos.

Ella sonrió, contenta, y abrazó a Draco por el cuello, correspondiendo el beso de la misma forma. Ella se retorcía de placer bajo las manos expertas del príncipe de Slytherin, que tenía una fama a la cual le hacía honor en esos momentos.

De repente, Draco se detuvo y se alejó de Asteria. Él se sentó en la cama, apoyado en la cabecera.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Greengrass.

"Que yo también necesito atención" contestó Malfoy, señalando su miembro que se erguía, duro y caliente.

"Está bien" aceptó Asteria, inclinándose sobre el sexo de Malfoy.

La chica repartió besos por toda la extensión del pene de Draco. Luego lo recorrió con su lengua, concentrándose en la puntita. Asteria había deseado mucho poder hacer eso y ahora que por fin lo hacía, se deleitaba, causándole a Draco un gran placer.

Malfoy no podía evitar gemir y aquello animó a Asteria, quien acabó metiéndose todo el miembro de Draco a la boca, apretando sus labios y comenzando a meterlo y sacarlo de su boca, siguiendo un ritmo lento. Sin embargo, Malfoy se dejó llevar por sus emociones y tomó a Asteria por el cabello y comenzó a mover su cabeza para que fuera más rápido.

"Ahhmm... más, Asteria..." gruñía Draco, muy excitado. "Así...hnmm..."

La chica se dejaba llevar, obedeciendo lo que Malfoy le pedía, disfrutando del sabor de aquel miembro que había deseado tanto.

Draco sintió como estaba llegando al orgasmo y, antes de correrse, apartó a Asteria para que lo dejara respirar y calmarse.

"¿Seguimos?" preungó Asteria, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él.

Draco sintió como el sexo húmedo y cálido de Asteria se pegaba a su miembro duro y la tomó de la cadera.

"Claro que si, hermosa" dijo Draco, sin poderse contener más, la penetró lentamente, internándose con suavidad dentro de su pequeña vagina. Draco sonría con lujuria, mientras Asteria gemía con fuerza por la invasión.

Malfoy la besó para callarla y terminó por meterse por completo dentro de ella. Mientras se besaban, él la comenzó a mover, primero despacio y luego más rápido.

Poco a poco se fue recostando, en la cama, dejando a Asteria debajo de él. Los dos seguían besándose con pasión. Las manos de Draco dejaron la cadera de la chica y, mientras la embestia, comenzó a masajear su pecho.

Ambos jadeaba, se besaba y estaba bañados en sudor. Aunque actuaban como si no fuera más que sexo, sus besos largos decían lo contrario.

Siguieron así, con un ritmo salvaje, hasta que sintieron que el orgasmo estaba por llegar.

Draco abrió los ojos, mirando la carita de niña que tenía Asteria, toda llena de placer.

"Hmhn... preciosa... aahnm... te voy aahhn... llenar..." le dijo Draco, embistiendo con más fuerza.

"Siih... Draahhco..." contestó Asteria, abriendo los ojos y mirando los de él.

Fueron solo unos segundos, increíbles y maravillosos, en los que, mirándose a los ojos, llegaron juntos al orgasmo. Ella sintió como Draco eyaculaba dentro de ella, llenándola con su esperma. Él sintió como el sexo de Asteria se contraía, apretando su miembro y dándole más placer.

Se quedaron quietos, uno encima del otro y sin dejar de mirarse, mientras las hondas de placer los recorrían. Pero cuando recuperaron las fuerzas y Draco se dispuso a salir de Asteria, ella se lo impidió.

"No, por favor, todavía no salgas" dijo en voz baja, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. "Me gusta sentirte dentro..."

Draco sonrió satisfecho y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. Se quedó dentro de ella, disfrutando de su calor y apoyando todo su peso sobre el frágil cuerpo de la niña.

Ella abrazó a Draco y acarició su espalda. Asteria se sentía feliz y poco a poco, igual que Draco, se comenzó a sentir con sueño. Así fue que se quedaron dormidos en la Sala de los Menesteres, después de una noche que sin dunda no iban a olvidar.


End file.
